


Our Silent Love - Kuromahi (One shot)

by KatrinaCristal



Category: Fanfic - Fandom, Servamp
Genre: Cute, KuroMahi, Love Story, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Mute AU, Servamp - Freeform, Wedding, alternative universe, fluffy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaCristal/pseuds/KatrinaCristal
Summary: You never needed to talk to make me fall in love with you, MahiruOur love was never needed to be spoken to be trueI always loved you. You knew it even if I never told youI'm a open book in your eyes, those eyes that said everything and anything that I needed to hearYou are perfectAnd that's the only thing that needs to be said out loud





	Our Silent Love - Kuromahi (One shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in this site. I'm quite excited actually. I really love servamp and this was a opportunity to show my looooooove for this amazing otp! I hope you guys like it~  
> I made a art for this story, the links will be at the end notes!!  
> Have a good reading~

 

 We met when you were just a kid

 

 I was just strolling around like the NEET I am - at least, that's how you call me.

 You were curled up into a little ball and it looked like you were crying by the way your were jolting in a uncoordinated way.

 I normally would just ignore it and pass by like nothing was happening. But, for some reason, seeing you all alone in the dark and being ignored by everyone else walking in the park made me relate to the situation. Something just pushed me into your direction. I couldn't control my feet, they just went straight to you.

 

 After kneeling and poking you I noticed my mistake. 

 

 You would be scared. You would scream and run. And the worst part? I complete would understand you. Anyone would be scared of seeing a face of a person that looked that died several years ago. Actually that's how it really feels like.

 

 That was the time when I discovered that you were weirder that I thought. 

 

 As soon as you saw me, your eyes dilated in surprise but they soon relaxed. Your face was red, eyes puffy and swollen, tears still rolling down your cheeks. You looked at me stunned just not saying anything, so I pushed myself to talk.

 

_-" Hm... Well... Are you like-, Are you ok, kid?"  - I stated awkwardly. I didn't know how to talk to people back then. I still don't know that much tho._

 

You didn't answer. Instead of it, you extended your little hand and poked my face, like trying to see if I was really real. When you felt your finger pushing my skin you retreated your hand fastly, your eyes grew wide again.

 

 

 _\- "Ahm... I think I should go_ _?"_   _\- I got up, feeling so weird about the whole situation. Feeling like I scared you to death._

 

_I was so wrong._

 

You held my sleeve and made me look at you, shaking your head side to side really quickly showing that you wanted anything but to me to leave. I didn't understand at the time, however I had a hunch that could explain that. So I just risked it all.

 

_\- "You don't want me to leave_ _?" - You shook your head again making me finally understand it with no doubts._

 

 

 I sat in front of you waiting for anything to be said. When nothing came I scratched my face and looked to the side. It was such a uneasy situation I wasn't accustomed with. 

 

 

_\- "So.. Are you lost_ _?" - You shook your head. -"Does anyone knows you are here_ _?" - Another head shake. -"Why you are crying then_ _?" - Your mouth opened to say something, but nothing came and you closed up immediately after._

 

 

_-" Oh- Sorry- I shouldn't- I mean... It's probably something personal. It's none of my business, right_ _? Hahaha..." - I couldn't look at you. I was so embarrassed and the silence between us didn't help the situation to get any less embarrassing._

 

 

 Those little hands of yours touched my face making me look at you again. You shook your head. This time I couldn't understand what you meant at all and you notice my confusion. Your hands grappled your throat slightly, then they moved to be put in front of your mouth. They dropped to the ground together with your eyes. When your gaze met mine again and I saw the hand sights you were making I finally realized.

 

_I'm mute_

 

 I felt so stupid for not realizing it before, even though it was impossible to know it since the start. Still, it's always good to find more reasons to hate myself. You will kill me if you read this.

 

_I'm sorry, I didn't know_

 

 I wanted to laugh after seeing your eyes almost leaving your face for how wide they went. I may be the sloth sin alive and in colors, however I have centuries and centuries of existence, I've been to many places and learned many cultures and languages. Sign language was one of 'em.

 The smile you gave to me made my heart stop - oh wait.. Start beating? I think this sounds better. My heart doesn't really work at all. That's what I believed until I've met you. Then I finally discovered that my heart still existed in the deep void inside my body.

 Soon that smile turned into a panic face when we heard some screaming.

 

 

_-" Mahiru! Where are you_ _?!"_

 

 

_-" Mahi-chan, please appear!"_

 

 

_-" You're leaving everyone worried about you! Come on!!"_

 

 

You got up and pressed yourself to the tree as it was going to engulf you out of the world. I saw the fear in your eyes, when they met mine I could hear them pleading for help. I was so affected, I knew something was wrong. I just wanted to take that look of your face as fast as possible. So I got up and picked you up, jumping to the nearest branch in between the leaves to hide us.

 Three mans, two women and two kids appeared in my vision. They called this 'Mahiru' as loud as they could. They looked desperate, but one of the man looked the worst. He was probably this Mahiru's dad or somethin'. When they got closer to the tree to take a break and talk, your grip on my jacket got bigger, your face wouldn't leave my shoulder. You told me in the future that you felt like a criminal running from jail that day, that explained the way you were trembling in my arms.

 When they were gone, you took your head out of my shoulder to take a glimpse around. A relaxed sigh leaving your lips. You looked at me as to say that we could get down already. I looked at you seriously before sighing and saying:

 

_-" You have a lot to explain, kid" - Of the branch we went._

 

Said and done. You started to explain everything for me in organized way and following the timeline of events in a chain that leaded to this whole encounter. 

 

1 - Your mother died some days ago;

2 - You moved out with your uncle, because no one else could pick you;

3 - Even though you pretend everything is ok, you're still graving;

4 - You were tired of pretending and ran away from home to cry alone since you knew nobody cared;

5 - You got surprised with me because nobody ever came to you to ask what was wrong;

6 - You said I looked like a cat - I don't know why this was relevant. It was cute nevertheless, that's why I pointed it out.

 

 

 Those people were your friends families - the two kids ones - and the man almost having a breaking down was your uncle.

 I said to you that he was crying so much, even though you heard it, you didn't saw it like me. He was bad, really bad. Imagine if you were a father or a mother and lost your child. Now imagine that times 10. That was how bad the guy was or even worst, seriously.

 You felt so ashamed. Cried a lot, felt like trash - your own words/signs. I tried my best to calm you down, but I can't even calm myself down so... I failed at it - even if you said that I didn't, I won't believe on you this time [please don't kill me, my little sunshine].

 After you felt a bit calmer, I picked you up again and we went looking for your uncle. I went in my vampire speed and it felt nice to hold you while you looked so amazed by the surroundings passing by us so fast. You didn't look scared, that made me so happy. And made my inner demon happy too since he had more ways to tease me - people are so mean with such a cute kitty like me. Nyah~

  We found your uncle and your friends in the police station talking with one of the police guys there. They all looked so tired, destroyed and such. 

 I dropped out of the building I was and looked at you, putting a finger over my mouth telling you to not tell anything and just going to the group of worried people when I got a nod from ya.

 

_-" Ahm.. Hey." - I said a bit louder than I normally do. They all looked at me. -" I-I think this kid is yours" - When you took your head out of my shoulder and everyone looked at your face, everything was just screams and happy tears calling for your name._

 

 

Your uncle took you out of my arms and hugged you so tight afraid that you would disappear out of nowhere. They all hugged you, lectured you, cried because of you. Just them you noticed how much you meant, how important you were. Then you just started crying with them. By the look on your face, you wanted so much to be able to talk to just apologize over and over again.

 I stood there awkwardly just staring at the family reencounter like a creep until the eyes of your uncle met mine. He quickly stood up startling everyone and came in a fast pace at me. I seriously thought he would kill me or something and stood frozen at place. 

 I swear he proved to be weirder than you when he just came to me and hugged me - clearly not being corresponded since I couldn't move; he was breaking my limbs. He cried thanks every millisecond. I didn't move nor said something. DON'T BLAME ME, THAT WAS SUCH A UNBELIEVABLE SITUATION! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

 I just shrug and said that it was alright, it didn't need all that, I was glad to help. They all praised and thanked me a lot. It was such a uncomfortable situation. However it felt nice..

 Seeing how i was just trying to curl up and disappear because of all the attention I was getting - If I was like this, imagine how Jeje would react -, you came to me and extended your arms to me like asking for me to pick you up. I couldn't say no to you so I just picked you up and received the most warm hug I ever felt. 

 The kind of hug that made me feel safe, that made me feel loved, the kind of hug I know only you could give.

 That hug made me understand everything you wanted to say. No words were needed.

 When you stopped hugging me and after some more crying and thanks, you guys left. Before going, your eyes met mine and there I knew that we would meet again. 

 

 

 Many years passed. We never met again.

 It was all my fault.

 

 

 That day, as I was walking around with no destiny in general, C3 people tried to attack me. It looks like they saw me jumping from building to building with you on my arms and chased me. I escaped. The bad news? I got so far from the city in the process. SO FAR.

 How far? I literally was hiding in another town. They tried for several weeks to catch me, my only way out was running to another loud and busy city. When I came back, I never found you again. You moved out.

 I felt everything just breaking apart. The fuzzy warm feeling in my stomach just became a clear sigh of nausea. I felt like dying, sadly I was immortal.

 I searched for you everywhere. I waited days under the tree that we met. 

 

 You never came back.

 

 

 Since then, I just strolled around in my cat form sad, depressed, with no one to come to. Just a homeless, lazy, full of regrets, good for nothing vampire - or cat for that matter.

 Until that day. That day were I was so hungry and tired that I could not open my eyes. I felt soft hands hold me and carry me around. Those hands washed me, putted a bell on me and gave me food. Those hands were so warm and kind. It felt so nostalgic.

 When the person that got me left, I took my time to go eating and making me comfortable at the place. He had lots os ramen and snacks, all of them screaming my name. I ate a lot - I had to fulfill my inner lion after all. I watched plenty of  good stuff on the TV. I was having a really good time.

 When I heard footsteps alerting that someone got home I just thought:  _"Can't Deal"_. But... When I saw that face. That face that once were just a little kid's one and now was a teenager's. That face that had the most beautiful eyes I ever had the pleasure to meet. That face that would never leave my thoughts nor even for a second. 

 You looked surprised, scared. Then I saw your eyes lit up like a million stars just landed on them. They filled with tears while you ran at me and hugged me so tight. 

 I just could hug you back in the same intensity. My eyes let few tears fall. I felt something so good. I never felt like that. I really liked that feeling. 

 

You remembered me

 

 

_-" We met again, kiddo"_

 

 

 Long-story-short, I became your servamp. You didn't seemed fazed at the fact that I was a vampire, you actually liked that I could become a cat - you loved them too much. I never had a eve before so I didn't know that even if by sign language you could give me a name and firm a contract. 

 We passed for so much trouble together. So many fights, so many shared secrets, so many tears. So many things in general. 

 You heard my most obscure secret and still accepted me, still cared about me. I made up with my brothers, all of them - even Tsubaki after the whole war. I had friends. I had a family. This was all because of you. 

 I had light in my life again. I had happiness again. I could talk a bit more, could smile a bit more, I could share feelings with no regrets. I felt alive, something that I lacked feeling for so many centuries. 

 

 

 You were my first eve

 My first friend

 My first partner

 My first love

 My first boyfriend

 You were and is my ray of light

 My hope

My dear beloved

The only one that I'll ever love

The one that I needed in my entire life

 

And now, I want to give another step with you. Because I know that I can't live without you. So I want you to be another first of mine.

 

My husband.

 

 

_-" Mahiru, will you marry me?" - The lazy vampire knelt down before the shocked brunette in the verge of tears after reading the letter his lover has written and picked a velvet little black box opening it and showing the ring with a beautiful white diamond in it. A simple ring, a amazing one in the 22 years old boy's view._

 

 

The boy looked at him with of look of:  _Isn't it obvious already?_ , and ran at his boyfriend and tackled him down with a big hug, tears overflowing his face.

 

 

_-" Is this a yes?" - The bluenette asked in a playful tone trying hard to sound confident while tears left his eyes too._

 

 

The boy in his arms just looked at him and nodded in a fast way trying so much to control his tears.

 Kuro - name given by Mahiru - picked the ring and putted in his housewife's finger. They shared a passionate and salty kiss - because of the tears.

 

 

_-" AYEEEEEEEEE!" - Loud and happy screams interrupted the too. His friends started trowing confetti in the air, dancing and such._

 

 

 They hugged the engaged couple and shared their congratulations and love words. Mahiru's uncle crying like crazy. His older brother - how he considered Tsugiri - was holding him in a bear hug not showing any chance of letting him go. Touma, the brunette's father - which they got into a good relationship over the years - hugged the boy and said in his cold tone that he was happy for them - deep down, everyone knew he was holding on his emotions.

 Kuro's brothers congratulated him like crazy - of course it had some teasing from the younger ones, but they loved him and were crying too. Even Tsubaki was.

 

 

 It was a really big party, full of tears, love and no words. 

 It was a mute ceremony.  Only sign languages.

 

 

 They never needed words to show how much they liked each other, how much they believed and trusted each other, how much they loved each other.

 

 Word were never needed to show anything about their relationship. While the love surrounded them, nothing else was needed. 

 The only thing needed was:

 

 

_-" You are perfect, Mahiru" - Those were the only words said during the whole ceremony._

 

 

 

After the ceremony, the party and the honey moon. The two got home again - they moved out together when Mahiru was 20-, and grabbed the book of memories that held photos and messages of the guests.

 

 

_NIII-SAN! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! This boy was a blessing in your life, ours lives, I mean. This is amazing, I never expected that you would marry before me and Licht. I'm truly happy for you. congrats. Ps: Sorry for the tears stains, I'm really emotional now._

 

 

_AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH - not boring at all. I'm so happy nii-san~ I'm happy you forgave me, I'm happy to be here today seeing you marry, seeing you happy. I'm happy that I have a new and bigger family, a really amazing one. I never felt bored with you guys. My life feels way much better. So, I'm happy that yours is too. I love you, nii-san._

 

 

_YOU BETTE DON'T STAIN THE NOW FULL ANGEL! Anyway, congrats to both of you, It's good to know that everything is fine now, that everyone is happy and partying. Thank you for letting me play in the wedding, it was really a honor. This angel gives it's blessing for you guys, be honored too! ***heart with wings drawing***_

 

 

_Nii-san~ I must strip for this amazing union~ hahaha. Jokes aside, if I did not believe in love in my life, you two showed me that it really existed. I don't know if it made sense. I'm just overflowing with good feelings. Have a amazing honey moon~_

 

 

_I really had to control Lilly from stripping during the whole party and while he was writing in the book. Anyway, Shirota - Mahiru, we passed that surname phase so many years ago, right_ _? It's amazing to see one of my best friends marrying. And more amazing to know that I was one of the best mans. Thank you a lot. This is a honor. You better take care of him, sloth!! He's to precious to be hurt!_

 

_Hye, hye! Mikuni here! Thanks for letting Abel be the bridesmaid - husbandmaid? Well, thank you! It was a beautiful ceremony, I cried a lot. My fair lady judges this gorgeous love as more true than my own existence~~_

 

 

_Ahm.. Congrats, brother. Your husband is a great person. It was a beautiful. Sorry for the few words... ***snake drawing***_

 

 

_Big bro Mahiru, I hope my wedding can be as incredible as yours was. I know I don't show many emotions, but I cried so much. I'm really happy for both of you. You two are going to be my best mans, soon I'll be marrying too. Don't tell, chibi._

 

 

_IT IS I! HUGH THE DARK ALGERNON THE THIRD! This was not a vampiric ceremony or party, so it wasn't enough for my refined taste. However... It was lovely. Brother, you got a beautiful petunia to cherish for the rest of his days. You better take good care of it. I never been so proud of you before. Congratulations, Nii-san._

 

 

_Lil' brother~ I'm kinda of druuuuuuuunkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk But Ima here to tell yaaaaa~~~~~ Congratulations~~ It was beautifull~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***some stains of drink were on it***_

 

 

_Wow.. I am impressed. You better don't let him slip, brother. I'll kill you if you do. Imagine my angry face while reading the last part. You grew up, now I can see a true man in the body of a 18 years old vampire. The precious jewel saw something on you and polished you into a beautiful jewel yourself. I hope for nothing but the best for both of you. And Mahiru, please make this lazy ass go out more, still is not enough._

 

 

_Well... I don't even know what to say. I was afraid to write something. Freya convinced me to write, so I will. We didn't get to be amazingly close, but we became good friends. Mahiru, you are a amazing person with a amazing smile. I am happy that I met you. Kuro, you are.. nice, in your own tired way. You two are beautiful together, I think that even better than me and Loki-kun hihihi. Don't tell him that. Loki-kun, if you read this, I love you!_

 

 

_THE FOOD WAS GREAT! Mahiru, you have blessed hands. That cake was DELICIOUS! I think I ate more than 20 slices. Sorry if some people couldn't get anything from it. I was hungry. About the wedding_ _? Hm... It was nice. It didn't have food during it so I give a 8 to it._

 

 

_MY nephew is marrying. He's marrying a vampire. He's marrying a servamp. I should worry, right_ _? No. After years witnessing the love between you two, I became one of those uncles that roots for the early marriage. Congrats. I am truly proud of both of you. My dear nephew, you are the treasure of my life and now I'm passing it to you Sleepy Ash. Please take care of each other. You mother would be proud of you, dear._

 

 

_Shirota Mahiru. My son.. I'm sorry I abandoned you. Even if you forgave me, I still feel mad about what I did. I'm happy to be here today. I could see you grow a little. It felt like watching a full bloom flower become something bigger and more dizzying. You are the most precious thing in my life side by side with Tsugiri. You gave me a new purpose for my life and I can't thank you enough. Please, Sleepy Ash you better treat him really well. If you ever hurt him in anyway, immortality won't save you from me._

 

 

_And many more messages more._

 

 

They both stayed watching the recordings of the wedding, seeing the pictures and reading the messages. And of course, they had some breaks to share little kisses between them. This love would only grow and grow.

 

_Eternal with no words in it._

**Author's Note:**

> If you got until here, thank you a lot! That means to much to me!!  
>  As said before, here are the links for the fanfic's art:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Katrina_Cristal  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Buz1oHjA6yj/  
> https://katrinacristal.tumblr.com/post/183347267099/otp


End file.
